1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat assembly, more particularly to a juvenile safety seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional juvenile safety seat assembly includes a seat body, and a pair of armrest units, each of which is connected pivotally to a respective lateral side of the seat body and is pivotable between lowered and raised positions relative to the seat body. Some conventional juvenile safety seat assemblies further include a safety belt device for restraining the juvenile seated on the seat body.
In addition, some conventional juvenile safety seat assemblies further include a locking mechanism for locking the armrest units at the lowered position. In view of the locked armrest units and the safety belt device, safety of the juvenile seated on the seat body can be ensured. By operating the locking mechanism to permit movement of the armrest units from the lowered position to the raised position, movement of a juvenile into and out of the seat body can be facilitated.